“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, software can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on in-house computer systems. Cloud computing typically involves over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from the users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them.
Conventionally, cloud computing services are utilized via computing devices such as desktop computers with internet and web browser capability. Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets have become popular client devices for accessing and interacting with cloud computing services.